robloxwiki123fandomcom-20200213-history
Community:GFink/Doomspire Brickbattle
Doomspire Brickbattle is a BrickBattle game created by the Temple of Brickbattle development group. It revives a classic BrickBattle map with an objective-based game mode, in that the four teams have to destroy the spawn points of all 3 enemy towers to win the round. Gameplay In-game there are four teams, one with a tower being Red, Green, Yellow, or Blue. The objective is to be the first team to destroy every other team's tower. The player is equipped with the classic set of BrickBattle weapons, being a Sword, Slingshot, Superball, Bomb, Rocket, and Trowel. Each gear can be used for combat purposes, for example, using the Trowel to block rockets. Towers The towers can only be destroyed with a bomb or rocket, a strategy many players can use is standing on your tower and using the rocket to destroy other team's towers with the rocket. All towers are rebuilt after the game has ended. The towers are also all connected in a cross formation in the middle, to inspire combat between all teams and the use of the Sword, Slightshot, and Superball. Points Reward When a team is the last tower standing, each member of that team will receive 100 points when the game is over. Trails Doomspire Brickbattle sells special Trails in the shop as gamepasses. They are all less than 30 Robux each and do not give any advantage in the game, being purely only for cosmetic purposes. Despite this, it has proved to be an effective monetization strategy as the group's publicly displayed funds are growing at an exponential rate. Tips & Tricks * Extracted from Game description ** To "bomb-jump," just lay a bomb and jump at the same time. You will go flying upward! ** To fly a long distance in any direction, you can lay a bomb and be propelled across the map by the explosive force, and won't die because of the anti-selfkill scripts. ** You can give yourself more airtime while falling by using the sword's float when you lunge. ** You can use a rocket while falling (and holding spacebar at the same time) to do a "rocket jump" to preserve your momentum. ** If you fall off the map, you can save yourself by placing a trowel wall (item number 4) below your feet, giving you a safe landing above the void. * Destroying a tower's link to the cross pathway and first floor walls is the most effective way of destroying the said tower. Doing this usually makes the tower topple over and fall into the void. Tutorial on how to perform tricks Reception This game has caught many by surprise, as no one would have expected any classic Roblox game apart from Work at a Pizza Place to get onto and stay on the front page. Supporters argue that people should play it because it is an experience of old Roblox, while others say that a BrickBattle being on the front page is an insult to modern games. Trivia * It is the most popular game to not be copylocked. * Doomspire Brickbattle is similar to Red vs Blue vs Green vs Yellow.